Bound Hearts
by teddikins
Summary: HAREM FIC! What happens when Allen is the main attraction in a harem, and Kanda is her guard. SMEX ENSURES!
1. My life My Guard

**Ya NEW FICCIE! But not to worry the rest will be updated…soon [PROMISE!!**

**TITLE**: Bound Hearts

**GENRE**: GB, Romance, Drama, Action/Adventure,

**PARING**: KanAre

**RATED**: T (PG-15ish?)

A/N – This is actually by my friend: _Akiko_

Dedicated to KisSu-chan!

**SUMMARY**: HAREM FIC! What happens when Allen is the main attraction in a harem, and Kanda is her guard. SMEX ENSURES! --- for later chapters (so may change ratings!!)

**DISCLAIMER**: Girl!Allen-hime and Guard!Kanda-pii, please understand that the girl and guard part of the equation is mine. NOT! The rest.

**CHAPTER ONE**: My life. My guard.

"_Allen! Run!"_

"_Father, I can't leave you here, they'll kill you!"_

"_I won't let you spend your life in a harem."_

"_I'd spend a hundred years in there for you father"_

"_Allen, leave me to those men, you're still only eight, keep running, if you can no longer run, walk, if you cannot do that either, muster all the strength you have and crawl, do anything you can until you no longer have any regrets"_

_Mana Walker turned and ran in the direction of the door where men were yelling and ramming in order to capture the girl. _

"_Run, Allen and never turn back"_

A white haired girl woke with a yell scaring her maid Miranda.

"Allen, are you ok?"

"Yes, thank you", she shakily accepted a cup of water.

Guilt filled her heart again and tears involuntarily rolled down her cheeks.

"A-Allen?" 

"I wasted Mana's sacrifice"

"This again… Allen you cannot go on blaming yourself like this, escape from this place child, then you will have no regrets"

"Escape? That's impossible, there are guards everywhere, sure, the master won't kill me, but he knows people hearts to well, he will kill the others if I ever attempt to escape"

Miranda hugged the girl to her, "For a angel such as yourself to have to suffer for so long, don't worry, you're future shed's more light, I'm sure of it, one day there will be someone worthy of your beautiful purity. Fate has reasons".

The younger girl shivered slightly in the embrace. There came a knocking on the door, a maid of lower rankings entered.

"Allen, the master summons you"

"Yes"

…

"Sit", the gruff, fat man gestured to a cushion.

"Yes master? For what reason may I ask have you summoned me for?"

"I have guests coming over tonight, I have bought a guard off them, I want to show them my collection, be sure to wear your best Yukata"

"As you wish", Allen bowed her head, but her face didn't betray the surprise she felt.

For her master to hire a samurai was indeed unusual, it's not anyone had any intentions to kill him. He was a powerful man with five wives. He did not love them, but it was lust that drove him to marry them. He collected women yes, but his wives aren't considered apart of the collection, they're just "toys". The women he collected were just objects; he neither loved nor lusted for them.

Allen came to her favourite spot, the Zen Garden of the court yard. It was a peaceful place which allowed her to relax and temporarily forget she was in a harem. She sat near a Sakura tree on a stone bench and looked up at the blue sky, she longed for freedom, but the walls that confined her restricted such luxuries. She'd spend at least half her day sitting in the garden and fingering the last memory of her father. A silver chain necklace with a silver cross, imbedded in the middle an amethyst. She cherished it and never stopped wearing it. The night her father was killed, no matter how fast she ran, the men just herded her and took her here. The memory was like a fresh scar, she would always remember it for it was on a stormy night. Every time there was a storm, Miranda would hold her hands and stay up with her and wait it out.

"Allen, their here, master's guests"

"Very well"

Allen took her place next to one of the wives and bowed down to the guests who eyed her with interest. It was uncomfortable, but she got that a lot. She wondered what type of person the guard would be. Her master always made sure his guards wouldn't end up falling for one of his women, in the harem or not.

"May I ask sir, why do you collect women?" a man with a slightly bulky build around his face spoke up.

"Well, some men seek wealth, some seek elixirs to extend their life, I seek beautiful women"

They nodded, but it was obvious they were still quite clueless.

"Now, I remember you came here t o give me my guard, I believe he is trustworthy?"

"Yes indeed, he is a human without feelings… Kanda, come"

The doors slid open and a young man around eighteen stepped out. He awed all the maidens with his unusually feminine face and long black hair, even Allen couldn't help, but blush a bit. He was indeed handsome, but no woman was to love another man in this temple. A woman with in these courts is and will remain the master's woman. Kanda flashed a glance from the corner of his eyes at Allen, she flinched. Did he just look at her; she looked down to hide her oncoming blush. One of the wives looked at Allen.

"Are you feeling ok young one?"

"Sorry, I'm just slightly tired", Allen looked up, Kanda had stopped looking at her, she sighed in relief.

"May I ask, who will Kanda be watching, will it be you, he's very skilled"

"Me? No of course not!" Allen frowned, one of his wives perhaps, no they already had guards, "I want you to guard my prize woman, over there".

Allen looked up, "Prize woman, who?" the master slapped his hand on his face, she was a little slow sometimes.

"You", the wife next to Allen whispered.

"Me?" there must be some mistake, I don't need a guard"

"Yes you do, my wives continually pester me about your freedom, I let you go out as you wish, but under the supervision of this boy, he'll be watching you 24/7"

Allen looked at the five women, they smiled gently at her. They were too kind. Allen stood up to thank them, but her foot got caught under her cushion and she fell on the floor. The maids rushed over to help her up, them guest were laughing a bit, but it was all in good nature.

"S-Sorry, I just wanted to say thank you"

"Remember; don't let her out of your sight"

"Eh! What if I need the restroom or bathhouse?"

"I trust him not to do anything, I chose him because your innocence is the highlight of your number one status, once you lose your purity you're no more"

Allen shuddered, so that's what he had in mind, though it was true, despite Kanda's handsome features, he didn't look like the type to love.

…

While she walked back to her room, she could not hear anyone following her, but when she turned, Kanda's face was right next to her shoulder, a little too close for comfort. She jumped back in surprise; she could swear she saw him smirk slightly. She regained her composure and started to walk again, this time at a faster pace, turning again, he was the same distance apart. She frowned; she sped up a bit till she was doing a power walk. She looked behind a bit, but he was no longer there. Next thing she knew, she collided with a firm body. She looked up to face Kanda.

"What are you doing?"

"Walking"

"You're treating me like a stalker"

Allen frowned, for a guard he was quite rude, "I thought you were trained to have manners"

He smirked; this made her blush, "Like I have to show manners to a prostitute"

"I'm not! I'm just a captured girl, this is a harem"

"Same thing, keep walking"

Allen pouted and strode off leaving Kanda to watch after her retreating back. He looked at the ground for a moment, "What was that just now, why did I just have to talk to her?"

When t he pair finally reached Allen's room, Miranda looked up to greet Allen, but her face turned ghostly and pale, she dashed towards Allen with a cane.

"ALLEN, BE CAREFUL!!!!!! THERE'S A STALKER RIGHT BEHIND YOU!!!!!", she swung at Kanda while pushing Allen away only to find her cane split in half down the stem.

"AHHHH!!! HE"S A DANGEROUS ONE, QUICK WE MUST FLEE!!!!"

"Miranda, calm down!! He's just a guard!!!"

"Oh, sorry for my sudden out burst, I assure, I'm perfectly normal, would you like some tea?"

"Che, just make her go to sleep", he pointed at Allen with his sword.

"Alright, alright, you don't have to be so rude", Allen threw the covers over herself.

To Allen's dismay, Kanda had a bed right next to hers as orders from the master. She could have talked a bit to him, but he was far too intimidating.

"U-Um…"

"What?"

"I was jus wondering, how did you become a samurai"

His eyes opened, they looked like they were reflecting a blade the way light bounced off them. For a moment, he was captured by the view of Allen's pale skin glowing radiantly as the moonlight streamed through the paper doors.

"I just became one."

"Oh."

"What kind of question was that anyway? How did you become a harem lady?"

"…"

Kanda smirked at her silence, "What, your father sold you to him, because you were annoying."

He felt the gentle air around Allen stiffen, "What, did I guess right?"

Allen clenched the sheets around her, "Father… isn't like that"

"I suppose, maybe he loved you… maybe it was, because he needed money, money is a lot less annoying"

"Don't speak of father like that!!! If you met him you'd know he wasn't like that, we cherished each other, I'm sorry, but not everyone would agree with you, your way of thinking is foolish, you speak as if this was a small world!"

"Che"

Allen felt her eyes begin to burn; she furiously covered her face with her sheets. It wasn't because he possessed no heart, no, it wasn't like that at all, he possessed a tainted heart, "I pity you", was all she could say to him.

Kanda felt a pang of anger and turned away from the girl. He shut his eyes but Allen's last words kept echoing through his mind.

………………………………...

It was Allen's first time on the streets of Kyoto being alone.

Well not exactly.

She turned back and scowled at the figure of Kanda walking and taking his time as if he wanted to lose her. His face was just as ghostly as last night. She decided to try him to lose him for a while so she can have real freedom. She spotted a market area with a swarming crowd; she smiled and ran into the crowd. Kanda's heart skipped a beat, where did she go? He started to run into the crowd, pushing through as hard as he could. Why was he even getting so worried? He broke through to the streets outside the market area, there was no sign of the girl, and he called out her name several times.

He looked around frantically, where could a girl with little knowledge of Kyoto go? Something sparkly caught his eye. Being bugged by his conscience he went over to inspect it. He bent down to see what looked like a necklace, his eyes widened. It belonged to Allen, not many girls in Kyoto wore a cross around their necks after all. Something tugged his sleeve; he turned to see a small young girl standing there.

"Go away", he said.

She flinched, but didn't go anywhere; instead she pointed to the necklace and made hand gestures around her mouth.

"Are you mute?"

She nodded; she made a tying motion around her mouth.

"Did you see what happened to a white haired girl?" her eyes brightened up at the description.

She fumbled around trying to tell him, she finally took out a ribbon from her hair seeing Kanda was getting impatient. She put it around her wrist and made a tugging motion.

"She was bound?"

She nodded and put the ribbon around her mouth.

"And gagged? She was taken!?"

The girl pointed at one of the alleyways. Kanda turned to the girl again, "I am forever in your debt."

He ran off into the dark, narrow path. As long as someone helped him out, he would always be in their debt.

………………………………...

Allen felt her blind fold being taken out as well as her gag. She saw two gruff looking men standing over her. Her heart started to beat faster, what had she gotten herself into now? The men grinned down on her with lust filled eyes.

"I can't wait to hear her scream in _pleasure,_ writhing under me"

"Che, since you made the catch of the day, you go first, I can see in your eyes the vision's making you go hard isn't it?"

The man turned to his companion, "I'm gonna give it my all"

Allen started to squirm, her palms were getting sweaty, she didn't want to be raped, it may lose her a place with in the harem, but no way was she going to get defiled like this. She felt her sash being undone, but it seemed the man had no patience with the many layers of a Yukata. She felt her outer layer being ripped to her under garments. A pair of hands grabbed the edge of her under garment and she shut her eyes, ready to wait out the pain. A scream of pain pierced the air, but it didn't belong to Allen. The man let go of her clothes and turned to his companion. The man lay with blood coming out of his mouth and a terrified expression. Kanda came out from the shadows with a murderous glint in his eyes.

"I'll make your death twice as slow and twice as painful"

The man screamed before trying to make a run for it, but Kanda slashed his back. The attacker fell down with a loud thud and turned to Kanda, blood dripping from his mouth, "I'll give you as much money as you want, just please, spare me!", he shook violently as he spoke.

"You should have thought about your lives before touching her", he pierced the man's throat.

The man let out a gurgle before slumping lifelessly to the ground. Kanda by then was covered in blood, his face with drops of crimson. He turned to Allen, and she distanced herself from him, she was so terrified it amused Kanda. A cruel smirk formed on his lips.

"I-In wars, blood rains", she started, her voice breaking, "You certainly make blood hail", and she slumped on the ground, her hand landing in a puddle of blood. Kanda stared at her body; he could only think how well her pale skin looked against blood.

"Che", he lifted her up in his arms, "If you hadn't run off, these men would still be breathing", it was cruel, but true.

He arrived back to her room, scaring Miranda half to death. Allen herself had blood staining her garments. It took Kanda a whole hour to explain to her that Allen was safe and that the men that raped her would never appear again.

Ever. Again.

It was meal time, and Allen was once again sitting near the master. He spoke merrily with bits of food flying out of his mouth, making Kanda turn away in disgust and hidden disrespect. He remembered the mute little girl that helped him. Her clothes had looked a bit tattered; perhaps he could get her new ones as repayment.

"What's wrong Allen, you look depressed", one of the wives placed a hand on Allen's own.

"I lost my father's necklace"

"I'll buy a new one for you"

"No, you don't understand, nothing can replace it", Allen began to cry a bit.

"Here", Kanda didn't like to see her cry; he put a familiar necklace in front of her face.

Allen was dumbfounded for a moment, "Thank you, where did you find it?"

"You dropped it"

Allen put the silver chains around her neck again, "Thank you", she flashed a bright smile. Kanda stared at her in surprise; he didn't think she had such a smile hidden away in her heart. Now that he thought about that, he didn't know he would kill two men for assaulting her. He could have just knocked them out before fleeing with her. Remembering her face and the sound of her clothes getting ripped somehow enraged him again. It was the exact same anger he felt back in the alleyway. What could have possibly triggered such murderous anger to come out of Kanda? Something was wrong with him, the raping of a single girl had him mercilessly cut down two men who had nothing to do with him.

Walking back to the room, Kanda expected Allen to be a little afraid of him after he killed those men in front of her, but she was quite calm. She stopped outside her room's door before turning to Kanda, surprising the elder teen a little.

"I have something for you for saving me back there"

"W-What?"

Allen stood on her toes and pecked him on the cheeks causing a small blush to ignite on his face. She dashed into her room to hide her blush. Miranda was already waiting for her with her bath supplies in a bucket for her. The maid saw Kanda standing in a daze outside with a blush, she smiled. It was definitely the start of something.

………………………………...

Allen approached the side of the pool in the bathhouse, but stopped.

"Kanda, what are you doing in there?"

"You expect me not to take a bath"

"B-But, I'm-"

"Your master ordered me to follow you everywhere, don't worry, I'm not interested in your body"

The water was only waist height, that would be no problem for Kanda, but Allen was a girl, "C-Can you…"

"Ok, fine, I'm turning around; just tell me when I can turn back around"

Allen slid off her Yukatas under garment and slid into the water; she sat down and hugged her knees to her chest to hide everything from view. "You can turn around now."

Kanda turned and had a sudden urging to go back to staring at the wall. He frowned, giving Allen the wrong impression.

"What!? You didn't see anything right?!"

"No!"

Allen sighed and relaxed her muscles. She knew Kanda would never do anything to her, but she couldn't help but feel he was hiding something. She glanced him every now and then to check. Kanda could feel her gaze on his back turning on and off, it was getting pretty annoying at this point.

"Ok, let's get something straight, first of all, I didn't ask for this, second of all I have no time for women, and last of all, if I did, you'd be the last person I'd be with"

"I'm just a bit shaken up by what happened today… why'd you have to kill them?"

He was hoping she wouldn't point that out, "…", he hesitated, "I-It's just that… when I saw what they did, the first thing that came to me was how much I wanted to see their blood spilt on the ground…. I wanted to kill them a thousand times over"

Allen looked at the cloudy water, "Why? Was it because they were hurting me? Would you have done it for anyone else?"

"I don't know", Kanda closed his eyes, "The moment I saw your face, I was already pissed, but… if it were anyone else, I don't think I would have killed, I don't know why, that's just how I feel… just consider yourself lucky you are Allen"

Allen smiled, "Thank you, I'm really happy, n-not that I was wanting you kill, I-it's just because I'm happy you killed- I-I mean, you were to… take a big risk to save me, even if it was based on emotions."

Based on emotions? Kanda never really killed based on emotions, he killed simply because he was told to. He smirked, something really is wrong with him, he made his first kill. All the others didn't count, they were more like assassinations. This was a kill. For some reason, he felt good wielding a sword for Allen, it was a foreign emotion, but he didn't hate it. It's as if another part of him had opened up.

**A/N**: Phew, I've finally finished it, Kissu-chan! this story has been dedicated to you. Be happy!!!!!!!!!!! Oh yeah, that's right, I still need to dedicate a pirate AU story to you. Oh well, as soon as one of my stories is done I'll be right on it

Akiko


	2. Care

SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE BUT I HAD A REALLY IMPORTANT MUSIC EXAM _AND_ WAS MOVING HOUSES _AND_ GOT MY INTERNET CONNECTION TAKEN AWAY FROM ME….-fu.fu-

Im so sowwy….(

And pls R&R!!!

AND THANK YOU MINNA FOR REVIEWING MY STORY!!!!! ILUSM PPL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

To _reika_: It would be greatly appreciated if you learnt how to read instead of spamming one's story with useless known facts (here I'll **bold** it for you). Also, you insult your own knowledge on metros.

**TITLE**: Bound Hearts

**GENRE**: GB, Romance, Drama, Action/Adventure,

**PARING**: KanAre

**RATED**: T (PG-15ish?)

A/N – This is actually by my friend: _Akiko_

Dedicated to KisSu-chan!

**SUMMARY**: HAREM FIC! What happens when Allen is the main attraction in a harem, and Kanda is her guard. SMEX ENSURES! --- for later chapters (so may change ratings!!)

**DISCLAIMER**: Girl!Allen-hime and Guard!Kanda-pii, **please understand that the **_**girl**_** and guard **_**part **_**of the equation **_**is mine**_NOT! The rest.

**CHAPTER TWO**: Care (based on Jinjin's solo…..jkjk)

Kanda shook Allen's shoulders.

"You, wake up"

"Hmm…… just five more minutes"

"Beansprout!"

Allen bolted up, "It's Allen!"

"Whatever, I need to go outside. I have business, cover for me would you?"

"What business?"

"I'm indebted to someone"

"How? Did you borrow money, just ask master, he's not a giver, but if you work for him, he'll get rid of your troubles"

"No! I'm not that stupid and lowly to borrow money, someone helped me find you, now will you let me go?"

Allen was stunned, but nodded dumbly. She watched him leap over the walls gracefully. She longed to do that, but her lack of strength and skill disabled her from such activities. If she could do that, she'd be living freely like Mana wanted.

………………………………...

Kanda looked around for a little familiar girl, what was he thinking, finding one girl in such a big place. If she had a name it would have made things a bit easier, but instead she was mute. He went back to the same spot where he met her. His eyes widened, she was sitting in the exact same place she stood on before. Her eyes were closed, her ribbon clutched in her hands as if she were waiting.

Kanda silently approached her and placed a hand on her head, "Kid, are you awake."

Her big green eyes flashed open, when she saw it was Kanda, she smiled. He couldn't help but laugh at her a bit. She stood up, but her legs betrayed her and she fell back down.

"Don't tell me you've been sitting there all that time with nothing to eat or drink."

She only responded with a sheepish smile. Kanda frowned; she was waiting for him all that time.

"Come on, I'll take you somewhere to get you cleaned up, what's your name?"

She took his hand and traced her name on his palm, 'Chouko'.

"You can write?"

She shook her head, the only words she knew was her name.

She followed him to a white wall surrounding a temple. Her pupils widened at the sight of the big estate.

"Get on my back."

She nodded and climbed on, before she gasped as he jumped over the wall swiftly while keeping a tight grip on her. He silently ran to Allen's room.

"K-Kanda, that's-"

"You're indebted to her too, find her some clothes, she's been going for a whole day without food or water, I'm surprised she survived a night out there."

Miranda gasped, she was sure that she herself would die in that situation. She quickly got a blanket and wrapped it around the child, "Allen, you get her to the bath, I'll go prepare breakfast, I'll be sure to make hers while I'm at it"

Allen nodded before silently leading Chouko to the bath. There the girl slid off her thin, tattered Yukata before going in the water. She looked at her reflection in the water, surprised at how much dirt was on it as well as a dried blood smeared at the corner and below her lips. She felt a rag being dragged across her back; Allen smiled at the surprised girl before washing her hair. Chouko wasn't used to such luxuries, but she let Allen's fingers pass through her hair.

"You've got beautiful black hair"

Chouko wanted to tell Allen her hair was beautiful and that it reminded her of the day she was found in winter, but she could not write it out let alone speak. She settled for pointing at Allen's own hair and making a gesture. Allen stared before breaking into a smile.

"Thank you"

Chouko smiled too.

She left the girl to relax on her own to search in her old chest for things she had as a child. She dug out a light violet Yukata with pale yellow cherry blossoms stitched around the edges of the sleeves and hem of the gown. Chouko awed at the new attire from Allen's past before trying it on, Allen laughed.

"It's a perfect fit."

When they ate, Chouko ate as if she hadn't just come out of the streets after having nothing to eat for a day. She ate moderately, but the quantity she ate was still an astonishment to them all.

………………………………...

Allen started to giggle.

"What are you laughing at beansprout?"

"Nothing, it's just that it looks so cute with Chouko riding on your shoulders, like she's your daughter"

"Do you want to die?"

"If you do, what Chouko did will be a waste."

"Che", she was right.

The little girl gently tugged on Kanda's ponytail, "What? You want to come down?"

She nodded; he set her foot back on the floor. She went to hold Allen's hand and reached to hold Kanda's hand with her other free hand. Allen walked down the streets with a faint blush, people were staring. It was a bit of a strange sight, a samurai with a cold exterior, a cute little girl and an elegant young woman holding hands while walking wasn't something you saw everyday. Chouko for one, bounced as she walked.

The said girl suddenly let go when they reached a certain place, she turned to them with a smile, and she put her hand to her heart and pointed the other two before waving.

Allen was a little surprised, she got so caught up in holding hands, she didn't realise they would have to part soon, a few tears came to her eyes, "Bye Chouko, thank you again, we love you too"

She expected Kanda to deny it, but he simply waved back to the girl too. Chouko smiled again before running off. She wondered if they'd ever cross paths again, a sad smile replaced her cheerful one, no, it wasn't possible.

………………………………...

She reached her destination.

"Hey, Chouko's home everyone!!!" A young man with messy red hair was overjoyed to see his comrade back.

"Chu, don't you ever run off like that again!!!" He grabbed her and lifted her into the air and soundless laughter filled the air.

This was where she belonged, it was unusual to find a little girl with such a 'family', but she loved her close relationship with them.

"Hey, you got a new Yukata, don't you look cute, and you smell…" Ravi sniffed her hair playfully, "like soap? Ok spit it out, are you really a princess, you have a double life don't you?" He tickled her. She laughed.

The gang welcomed Chouko with open arms, laughing around a fire with the girl sitting on Ravi's lap, brought a bit more than light.

………………………………...

Allen was deep in thought, what kind of people did Chouko live with? "Hey beansprout, you can stop worrying, I'm sure she has a family."

"I just can't help but think how she is right now."

"She's probably happy, seeing her run off like that."

"You think?"

"How much more proof do you need?"

"Sorry."

"…"

"I'm missing her already."

"Che"

"Don't hide it Kanda, you miss her too."

"…"

"Don't you have someone you care for?"

"Yes", he mentally slapped his hand over his mouth, he answered… yes?

"Really? Who? Please tell me."

"Che, stop being so damn annoying"

"Tell me", she inched closer to him with her hands cupped together. Her naturally rounded orbs went doe-like in an attempt to charm him.

"No."

"Pretty please, I promise I won't tell"

Ok, now she was getting to him, "You… because I have to", he added quickly.

Allen stared blankly, "me?"

"Yes…"

"Liar", she walked off.

Kanda watched her retreating back with shock, he just told her he cared about her and she says he lied. He ran to catch up with her.

"Then what do I have to do to prove that I do care?" He couldn't believe he was asking this.

"… I don't know"

"What? Get on my knees and kiss your foot?"

Allen blushed before pushing him, "Stupid! Of course you don't have to go that far!"

"Then what?" he felt a thirst to prove himself.

"… Show me trust?"

Kanda thought for a moment before his hand dug around in his sleeves. He produced something shiny out from them. The white haired girl gasped, it was a silver ring with the word love in Chinese delicately carved into it.

"It was my mothers old ring, it was given to me after she died, you keep it safe", he placed it in her hands.

Allen looked at it, "Are you sure?"

"Yes, the ring isn't serving its purpose on me", he took the ring again and slipped it on her finger.

"Don't put it on that finger!"

"Why?" He watched her slip it off the finger next to her pinkie.

"You have no idea what it means in my country", she put it on her index finger.

"It shows trust, but how does it prove you care?"

"It's a protection charm given from my father before he left for war. I hope it works for you… It didn't work for my mother though"

"Why?"

"Because my damned father lost himself in war and got obsessed, he forgot he had a wife waiting for him"

"Oh, I'm sorry"

"Don't be, it wasn't your fault"

………………………………...

Allen blew out the lantern, ready to have a good night sleep. She crawled under her covers, but a flash of light caught her eyes. Her eyes flashed over to the door, and a loud tearing noise erupted through the room causing Allen to squeak. She wanted someone to be with her, but Miranda had to go manage the other harem ladies, because their other maid fell ill. Another crack, Allen found herself beside Kanda's futon, clutching his arm painfully and shaking it. A few sobs escaped her lips, thundery nights frightened her.

They reminded her of the night her father was killed.

"What is it!?"

Another crack tore through the heavens.

Allen dove under Kanda's covers, "H-Hey! Beansprout!"

"Kanda, I'm really scared"

He stared at her shivering form, her eyes were wide open with tears flowing freely, pure terror reflected with every flash of light. Every time the crashing resounded, Allen tightened her grip on his wrist. Kanda sighed; he thought one night wouldn't hurt. He got back under his covers and put his hands over her ears. She calmed down somewhat, but she still shook. He pulled her shivering form closer, resting her head on his chest. It was a few minutes before she finally went limp and fell asleep.

Kanda would make sure to put her back in her own bed once the storm was over, if the harem owner or any other maids saw, Allen was a goner.

………………………………...

Allen's eyes fluttered open. She found herself alone instead of in Kanda's arms. She turned and smiled when she saw Kanda sleeping in his own bed.

"He must of made sure I wouldn't be discovered", she crept over to him and settled a hand on his head, running her fingers along the black threads. Kanda's eyes flew open and Allen found herself pinned on the floor with a dagger at her throat.

"Beansprout?"

"Kanda!"

"Oh sorry, habit, just don't bother to wake me up next time, I was trained to be aware at all times. You're lucky I didn't do anything, but pin you down", he got off her.

"Sorry"

"…"

Allen felt herself blushing, Kanda was attractive, but falling for him in this situation was going to get them both in trouble. She tried to hide her blush, but she couldn't just bury her face in anything, she felt Kanda staring at her. Finally, she settled for the floor, the poor girl collapsed on the floor, painfully hitting the hard wood with her nose.

"H-Hey, what are you doing"

"Ah, ha ha, I don't really know myself", the white haired teen lifted herself off the floor with blood running from her nose; maybe she made too hard an impact on the floor.

Kanda sighed in relief seeing the girl hadn't lost her mind. He stood up and put on his hakama over his under garment before slipping on his sword.

"Come on, are you planning to stay in this harem for a whole day?"

"No", Allen got dressed too.

"Where do you want to go."

"…………… I don't know"

Kanda sighed, "You really are annoying when you do that, speaking without thinking…"

"Lets just walk around town."

"Ok, but you'd better not run away again."

"Ok."

………………………………...

Allen ran towards a pond and marvelled at the coi fish swimming around. She watched the small fish dart around, their white bodies covered wit orange black specks. Some were completely orange. The girl gasped when a big golden coi swam in from under the bridge, scaring off the little fishes, compared to the golden coi, they were extremely small. Kanda was huffing at this point, chasing Allen everywhere. He was having breathing problems by the time they reached another pond, but there were no fish. They then sat at the edge of the pond and watched the lotus flowers. Kanda sat on the bench behind her, annoyed by the fact that the girl was still quite energetic despite the fact she had ran around for a good half a day. He mainly watched as Allen reached out to the nearest flower and plucked it from its stem.

Kanda blushed, she was so pure he just realised. He shook his head, no; he must only concentrate on protecting her. He heard Allen awe at the lotus flower turned to her, she held the flower close to her heart as if it was something precious, but a gust of wind lifted the lotus out of her hand and the delicate petals fell apart. A rain of petals came back down on the young girl; she looked a bit sad though. Allen felt Kanda sit down beside her looked side ways at him. He leaned out over the edge and plucked a lotus. Allen would end up falling in if she tried to get another. He handed it to her causing the young girl to blush with gratitude. This time she cradled the flower to block it from the wind. It was unexpected that she suddenly leaned into Kanda, resting her head on his shoulder.

"Are you tired?" 

"No… I just want to be here."

Allen took up the lotus and looked at Kanda, "Can I pluck it."

"Che, you don't have to ask, do as you wish"

She smiled and delicately pulled a petal out, gradually collecting the fragments of the flower in her gown. When nothing was left she threw the petals out into the water to watch them float. She threw them as if they were confetti, to whom she was throwing this to she didn't know, she just knew doing this made her feel happy. It was beautiful, watching the pink petals floating like an image of how it is when a whole fleet of boats look as they float in heaven. Something warm leaked into the cloth on Kanda's shoulder, dampening the material.

"Why are you crying now?"

"… Today's the anniversary of my father's death", she shifted her head to crying into his shoulder.

"I'm sorry… you remembered?"

"It's something I will never forget"

Kanda slipped an arm around her shoulders, it was the least he could do right?

A warm sensation started to spread through out Allen's heart like a weightless blanket had entered her body. She never felt safer.

'_Mana… I'm very happy with Kanda right now, do you think he is'_

Unknown to Allen, the older teen had the slightest smile on his lips while he held Allen.

A/N: Whoa… that turned out…. Strange. sigh Kanda's certainly beginning to fall for our little cute main character. Yes, yes, Allen has pretty much already fallen for him, so now she's trying to suppress these feelings so the harem owner doesn't kill Kanda. Until next chapter!

Akiko


	3. Hidden Confessions and Fate’s Toy Box

**I apologise for the extremely late update, but with the coming of the holidays it has been ****a rush of assignments, exams, etc, so I haven't have**** the time to update my ****fics****. I hope that you'll forgive me and continue to support this ****fic****. –bows- ...and then when I needed to update this my internet broke down –cries- and it still isn't quite fixed yet so I'm on my bros computer...ORZ**

**TITLE**: Bound Hearts

**GENRE**: GB, Romance, Drama, Action/Adventure,

**PARING**: KanAre

**RATED**: T (PG-15ish?)

A/N – This is actually by my friend: _Akiko_

Dedicated to KisSu-chan!

**SUMMARY**: HAREM FIC! What happens when Allen is the main attraction in a harem, ---and Kanda is her guard. SMEX ENSURES! for later chapters (so may change ratings!!)

**DISCLAIMER**: Girl!Allen-hime and Guard!Kanda-pii, please understand that the _girl_ and guard _part _of the equation _are__mine_NOT! The rest.

**CHAPTER THREE** Hidden Confessions and Fate's Toy Box

Walking back to the estate was actually hard for Allen.

"Che, I told you, you shouldn't have ran around like that"

"I was out for a long time, of course I'd be tired"

"Whatever"

The white haired girl was pouting a bit before she looked sideways at Kanda with a sheepish smile. She wanted to mess around a bit, just to frustrate her guard. Allen playfully grabbed on to his arm and nuzzled it.

"B-Beansprout, what are you doing!?"

"Nothing", she chirped happily.

People were starting to stare, watching Allen lean on Kanda till he lost balance and his temper.

"Get off"

"No", she clung on stubbornly, "I love you too much"

People were whispering and pointing at them now, Kanda looked around and gulped. He had never been in a more humiliating situation. He wanted to get Allen off him, her action making his heart beat ten folds faster and his face was going bright red. When they reached the doors of the harem Kanda looked around and frowned at Allen who still clung on to his arm. Swiftly he pushed her into a wall, effectively scaring the young girl.

"K-Kanda, what are you doing?"

"Be quiet", Allen started to sweat as Kanda's face inched closer to hers.

"Was this about my little game back there, look, I'm sorry ok, I didn't know you would take me seriously, it was a trick for goodness sake!"

"Too… late", Kanda already had her pinned down by the shoulders.

"Kanda-", she couldn't talk anymore with Kanda up so close. Allen shut her eyes, slightly pursing her lips and subtly leaning up on her toes but the kiss never came. Cautiously she opened one eye to find Kanda staring right back at her; she could see her blushing face reflect in his obsidian pupils. Something wet brushed against her lips making her shiver, what was that? The wet thing kept prodding her mouth until Kanda finally placed his lips to hers. Allen tried to push him off, but her arms were already pinned painfully to the wall. She tried to shout, but something entered her mouth pushing her words back down her throat. Something was squirming amongst the crevices of the girl's mouth. Soon air became more necessary and Allen began to nudge Kanda to tell him to come out or she'd die from lack of air. He came off her with a string of mixed saliva from his tongue to her mouth.

Allen was stunned, she couldn't even move when Kanda smirked and walked off, leaving the stunned girl on the wall. Realization kicked in and she slowly slid down the wall in shame. She touched her wet lips.

_'That was my first kiss too', _little tears of regret forming at the corner of her eye.

Her blush was still there, she turned to glower at Kanda's retreating back.

………………………………...

At the dinner table, Allen was still giving the cold shoulder to Kanda. One of the wives was curious about Allen's silence.

"Allen, what's wrong?"

Allen was jerked from her state of silence, straining a smile she turned to the older woman, "Nothing at all", though the wife didn't miss the pulsating vein she didn't manage to suppress, smiling she turned away. It was the first time she saw Allen in a foul mood.

Allen snuck a peek at Kanda and blushed when she caught him staring at her. He smirked and turned away. The white haired girl mentally shook her fists at him. Even the densest among them noticed the change of moods, the harem owner.

He scratched his beard, "Allen, you seem to be in a foul mood, do tell"

"It's nothing"

The master stared before shrugging her strange behaviour off, "Well, Kanda Yuu, you actually seem especially pleased today, anything interesting happen?"

"Nothing", he felt Allen glowering at him, "Nothing in particular", he replied in an inaudible volume.

Allen wouldn't turn back to look at Kanda while walking back to her room, she wanted to lock him out tonight. Just as a precaution.

"Why are you acting like that?"

Allen frowned, "Because a certain someone stole my first kiss", she slapped her hand over her mouth.

Kanda chuckled, "I thought you weren't going to talk to me anymore"

Allen huffed before walking off.

"I know you enjoyed it", Allen stopped in her tracks and a blush crept up on her face.

She turned to face him, "I did not, and you're sleeping outside tonight!"

Kanda caught her off guard and snaked his arm around her waist catching her chin in his free hand, "If you didn't you wouldn't have responded to me or started to move your tongue against mine"

Allen was still blushing, "Go away", but her body wouldn't allow her to break away. Her eyes wouldn't allow her to look him in his either.

Removing his hand from her chin he reached over her to slide open the door. Allen hadn't even realized that she'd reached her room. Too bad for Kanda, Miranda was on the other side of the door, and her face showed him that she saw the rule he had forced Allen to break through the silhouette created by the paper and moon light.

"Allen, what has he done to you?!", Miranda brought a faint looking Allen away from him, "You've broken one of the rules, what will you do?"

Allen was still blushing, "We just kissed", she looked at Kanda, and his face held no emotion what so ever.

"Just? Allen a situation like that can get you both beaten, you know the master hates it when his woman has eyes for another man"

"Miranda, I don't mind"

"If you didn't you wouldn't have ignored me"

Allen looked at the ground, "I was just angry you didn't warn me before you stole my first kiss"

"Fine"

Miranda broke in, "You two, don't take this so lightly, if the master discovers your relationship, you won't die, someone else will have to pay the price"

"You won't stop us right Miranda?"

The maid looked at Allen's face before smiling, "Of course I won't, I'm not one to decide who loves who, as long as you are happy."

Allen smiled before throwing her arms around her friend, "Thank you"

"Kanda, please take care of Allen"

"…", he nodded in response.

"I'll leave you two to it, remember, if you want to do anything, turn out the lantern so no one sees your shadows".

Miranda walked out the other door and down the hall way, sparing them one last smile before closing the door. Kanda came in and closed the door leading to the garden outside. He sat down nest to Allen and blew out the lantern.

"What-"

Allen found her back on the futon, when her eyes adjusted to the darkness, she blushed. Kanda was looming over her with his hands on either side of her head, trapping her.

"Don't you think it's too soon?"

"What?… I wasn't even thinking about 'that', I just want to be with you bean sprout, is that too much to ask?"

The girl smiled, "its Allen", she whispered before Kanda lowered himself on to her lips.

………………………………...

Allen slowly woke up with a warm sensation tickling her neck. She smiled, that's right; she slept in Kanda's arms last night. She wanted to be able to walk at a leisurely pace with him today. Kanda's body was unusually warm. She looked up and her eyes widened, he was pale and sweating.

She got out, "Kanda, what's wrong?"

He moaned, "I think it's nothing."

"That's not nothing", she put a cold palm to his forehead, "You're burning up, you have a fever! Oh my god! _What_ do I do, what do I _do_, what _do_ I do!?!?!"

"Calm down beansprout, just get that maid of yours."

Allen immediately got up, _'He felt sick all along and he didn't tell me, doesn't he trust me to take care of him… maybe it was me, I didn't see he wasn't feeling good, it's all my fault he ended up__ getting__ worse__' _

Miranda followed Allen back to the room, "My god, what happened?"

"I was just out in the cold for too long, that's all"

Allen took up one of his hands, "I'm sorry, I didn't know you were sick and you were trying so hard to keep up with me yesterday…", warm tears rolled down her face to his hand.

Kanda frowned, "Don't cry, this world isn't worthy of your tears"

Allen stopped crying and laid down beside him, "I'll stay with you for the whole entire day"

The older teen smiled, "That's all I'll need."

Miranda sighed, "I'll go make a breakfast and an herbal brew."

"Thank you Miranda"

………………………………...

The shadows had stretched considerably, a sign of an approaching sunset. Allen didn't leave his side once. She slept for a long time by his side, only when Miranda told her to freshen up in the restroom did she leave, but she came back in less than a minute. Never did the young girl imagine that she would gradually fall in love with a samurai, she'd dreamed of knights in shining armor and princes with blonde flowing hair as a child. Not a young man with long black hair and hakama. Still, she wouldn't any happier with anyone else.

"Allen?"

"Yes Miranda?"

"You are going to bathe right?"

"Yes"

"How will Kanda…?"

Truth dawned on Allen; Kanda would barely be able to move in his condition. She started sweating, turning to Kanda she flinched. Looking at him, it looked like he was looking forward to the bath more than she. Miranda gave her a sympathetic smile before handing a washing rag to her.

"Hold on in there", she whispered before leaving the two with an expectant smile.

Allen had to help Kanda walk all the way to the changing room before letting him settle in a chair.

"Umm… well, you get undressed and I'll be waiting in the bathhouse"

"I-I can't move properly", Kanda couldn't even undo his own obi (sash).

"You're not that weak right now are you?"

"I could have walked here if I wasn't"

Allen was starting to sweat again, he was right, "What is it beansprout?", he was giving her a half hearted smirk.

… half an hour later

Allen emerged into the bathhouse at last, with an unworldly red on her face. She helped Kanda into the warm pool, suddenly finding the ceiling the most amazing sight. Even the walls were entertaining. She tried to forget anything she saw in the changing room.

"Are you getting in?"

"Y-Yes"

Allen obediently got in and took out the rag, "You can lift your arm up right?"

Kanda dragged his arm out, though his face portrayed no sign of pain, his arm was aching as it broke through the restraining water. Allen couldn't stop blushing as she settled down beside him, pushing his head to face the other way. She gently dragged the rag across his arm…

………………………………...

Allen came back to her room rather flushed. She collapsed on her futon, unable to believe what she just did.

(A/N- She didn't do anything with Kanda, this is just Allen's point of view so yeah)(LOL…she'd probably faint if they really did do it…but so would Aki-chan if she tried to write it..)

"Beansprout, are you ok?", Kanda reached over from under his covers, but Miranda came in, looking a bit giddy.

The maid pulled Allen outside, "Did you hold out ok?"

"I think that I've had enough, never seen such things in my whole entire life…"

Miranda smiled knowingly, "You'll get used to it", she patted her on the shoulder.

"Used to it!? I'll be seeing that every day!?"

"Well… not every day, it depends on Kanda's mood… you could say… you'll see things like that occasionally", Miranda held up her finger making her point with nervous laughter.

Allen paled, she fell to the floor, banging her head against the wooden deck, "Now it feels like _I'm_ working for _him_".

Kanda smiled, hearing their whole conversation from inside the room. Allen slid the door open again and kneeled next to Kanda to replace the wet cloth on his forehead. She put her palm on his forehead again, at least his temperature was going down and his skin was returning back to its former colour. He should be feeling normal by tomorrow. A few minutes later Miranda came through the doors again with a small table with food on it.

She smiled brightly, "I told the, master you couldn't come, because you were tending to Kanda with me, so he gave you permission to eat here, you too Kanda"

"Good, I don't have to leave you", Allen propped Kanda up.

"You don't have to keep doing that now, I'm feeling better bean sprout"

"But I want to", Allen hugged him like a child.

Kanda put an arm around her, resting his head on hers. Finally, Allen let go and brought the food over to Kanda, setting the table in front of him. She handed him a pair of chopsticks.

"I presume you don't need feeding?"

Kanda smirked, "No, I don't", he turned to his meal, but looked at it as if something was missing.

Allen tilted her head, "What? It's soba, wasn't that what you wanted?", soon she found herself being pushed against her lover, "K-Kanda?"

"I wanted bean sprouts in my evening meal today", he whispered in her ears.

Allen blushed before pushing herself off him, "Pervert, just eat or no bean sprouts tonight"

Miranda was walking past again and looked at the light shining through the door of Allen's room. Shadows formed around her eyes and her face went deathly pale. The shadows cast against the thin wooden framed doors with paper covers were none other than Allen and Kanda. Holding each other. Miranda saw their faces nearing each others. Just before Kanda could even touch Allen's lips with his own, someone crashed through the door.

"I TOLD YOU TO BLOW OUT THE LIGHT BEFORE BEING INTIMATE!!!!!!!"

"M-Miranda"

Kanda choked back his shock, "That's the maid?" he studied the skull like face, "Wow… it is."

He was surprised how fast Miranda had lost her young features and looked like a stressed out, middle aged woman.

"Sorry, Miranda. We got a bit carried away."

The maid regained her normal breathing patterns, "I-It's ok Allen, just be careful next time, you were very lucky it was me out there… I'll take away the things you're done with", she began to take away the empty plates.

Allen watched as Miranda's back disappeared into the darkness, while Kanda just sweat dropped at the doors that were miraculously fixed by the maid without being seen.

"Have you finished eating?"

Kanda snapped back, "Huh? Yeah"

Allen removed the table and set it outside in the hall way for Miranda to collect later. When she turned back, the lights had been blown out. A pair of hands shot out and grabbed Allen's wrists. She was dragged across Kanda's futon where he pulled her into a passionate kiss that lasted too long. By the time Kanda released her, Allen was panting for air.

"I'll take that you're feeling a lot better?"

"Yeah, I am."

Allen continued to redden as she was dragged under the covers with him, if only Miranda were still here. Kanda could only think of ways to bring out the reddest of blushes on Allen. Allen's brows furrowed, he was still pushing it, and his skin was still very heated. It was like touching a working oven.

"Kanda, your skin's still warmer than usual."

"I'll be fine by tomorrow bean sprout."

"Will you be able to go out?"

"… Yeah."

"Can we stop by that little barn so I can buy a piglet?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Taking care of a pig is very demanding and they're damn annoying animals that will take up your time."

"Being jealous now aren't we?"

"Che, it's called being selfish beansprout"

"… Still, they're cute."

"Not as cute as a certain someone."

"…"

"What is it, did I say something wrong?"

"That's not it, you said cute."

"So."

Allen put her hands to her mouth and began to giggle, "I didn't think you'd find the strength to say… cute", she continues to laugh.

"Just go to sleep", Kanda pulled the covers up higher.

"Ok, good night Kanda"

Her only response was a sleepy moan under the duvets.

………………………………...

Kanda woke up, but he kept his eyes shut, _'Ok, last night was all a dream, when you wake up today, you will really tell __bean sprout__ how you feel… and she _did not _bathe with you…"_, he added grudgingly.

He opened his eyes and nearly gasped at the sight before him. Allen was still peacefully sleeping in his arms. Her fingers tangled lightly in his long hair. The girl shifted a bit, but kept sleeping. Kanda couldn't get enough of watching her; she looked like a angel in an eternal sleep. The sight of her face alone was already heart melting. The black haired boy smiled, he wanted to make this day good for Allen. Someone knocked on the door, mumbling a few curses, Kanda opened the door expecting to find a guard to escort Allen to the dining room but instead he nearly had a heart attack.

The harem owner stood in front of him, proudly sticking out his big belly, "Is Allen awake?"

"No sir"

"I trust you have been keeping an eye on her properly, you haven't done anything nasty have you?"

"No sir, never sir"

"You look a mess, just finished sleeping?"

"Yes sir"

The fat man peered over his shoulder, "Where's your futon?" he looked at Kanda suspiciously.

"…"

"I cleared it away earlier", Miranda stood between them, "Kanda was ill last night so he was profusely sweating, I thought best to clear it out, his messy state is because he tried resting when I woke him to clear away the futon."

Kanda inwardly sighed in relief.

"Is that true Kanda?"

"Yes sir"

"Where is the futon?"

Miranda smiled, "Right here master", she said in feigned loyalty, she held up a futon that was dripping wet, purposely letting some droplets of water to land on his face.

"What the-… fine, just get it away from me", he walked off fuming at his water specked garments.

"Thank you"

"Not at all. I would want Allen to be happy, being with you is the best way she can escape the dismal airs of this damned harem, I've never seen her so happy, she even produced a smile I never knew she had in her for 7 years."

"She never smiled? Not once? For seven years!?"

"Yes", Miranda looked at the ground with a sombre face.

_Fate is the court jester who told stories of no end or meaning. He had a reason, yet it __leads__ no one anywhere except their destinies. He shakes his bells in laughter mocking the poor __souls that__ mischievous joker seems to play humans like puppets, but we really are nothing but toys. __Toys that cry, laugh, shout and smile.__ The world hid with in the dark spaces of Fates toy box. _

A/N: sighs and stretches That took a bit longer then expected. I liked writing that little poem on fate. Yes, in the following chapters Allen decides to escape the harem and it begins the story of our favourite black haired friend being a fugitive. He is to be put to death, and Allen is to be captured alive and without scars or someone will become one sorry ass on the death penalty list.

Kanda: Why am I the one getting killed?

Akiko: You're not really going to die, just have a few injuries every now and then, besides…. Allen's not going to be hurt because she is needed to complete his collection.

Kanda:Che

Akiko: If you didn't want to be kill why didn't you say so, I could make you dress up in a deep sleeved kimono with heaps of make up… a stuffed bra so the harem owner takes you in

Kanda: You trying to say I look like a girl.

Akiko: Yeah tilts head isn't that a compliment to you?

Kanda: Unsheathes Mugen NO!

Akiko: What!?… DAMN YOU KISSU!!! You said it was a compliment… A COMPLIMENT!!!!

KisSu: ……69


End file.
